Wormwood
Wormwood is Cedric's former pet raven. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Sometimes he appears to be even eviler than his owner. Personality Wormwood is the guardian of Cedric. He is very loyal to his master. However, he is known to be very despicable towards Princess Sofia and her animal friends. However, he and the other animals only speak when the Amulet of Avalor is worn by Sofia. Background Wormwood is an animal familiar who was given to Cedric during the latter's days as a student at Hexley Hall. While Wormwood's time with Cedric has made him devoted to his master, he is more cynical and level-headed than Cedric. Wormwood's position with Cedric is more than a simple pet. He's proven a couple of times to be a true minion. A villain's cohort, similar to what Diablo was to Maleficent and Iago to Jafar. However, Cedric has been seen several times using him as a guinea pig for his spells which he does not willingly volunteer for. In "Sofia the Second", Cedric tried to cast a copying spell on Wormwood but wouldn't stay still since he didn't want to be made into twenty ravens, and in the episode "Mystic Meadows" Cedric tried to test out a growing potion on Wormwood but was interrupted by Sofia before he could pour it on him. However, Wormwood finds Cedric to be a buffoon and embarrassment due to the sorcerer's antics, but later episodes show that Wormwood genuinely appreciates his relationship with his master. As of "Hexley Hall", Wormwood's newfound ability to speak with humans has helped him communicate better with Cedric. Role in the series Wormwood, much like his master, is very proud, snide, and holds everyone except Cedric in low esteem, particularly Sofia since she could hear him. When he barely met her in the premiere, Wormwood snapped at her upon entry. In "The Big Sleepover", Cedric bowed in welcome to King Roland and Queen Miranda, making Wormwood roll his eyes. In "Cedric's Apprentice". Sofia greeted him and he only mumbled in response. Most likely, he's refusing to speak to her out of stubbornness. Wormwood is very attached to Cedric, but also very reclusive. Most of the time he'll stay in Cedric's Lair. Other times he's seen perched on Cedric's shoulder. When Baileywick told Cedric to keep the noise down in "Cedric's Apprentice", Wormwood cawed at him. Cedric and Wormwood cannot understand each other in the English tongue, but they clearly have a great understanding of one another as they are seen - a number of times - conversing and plotting together. While they are evidently close, Wormwood apparently criticizes Cedric or is impatient with him sometimes. Evidence of this is shown in "Cedric's Apprentice" when Cedric passed on a perfect opportunity to steal the Amulet because his "conscience" got in the way. Wormwood voices his insult in "The Amulet and the Anthem" when Cedric states the kingdom will be all his. Cedric quickly rephrased, pleasing the proud raven. Wormwood has on some occasions laughed at Cedric when his spells backfire on him or get into a muddle. However, when things go wrong with him, such as being defeated by Amber and Sofia twice, he acts very embarrassedly by being outwitted. In Season Two, however, there is a bit of a change in Wormwood. During "Two Princesses and a Baby", when Cedric lamented of his disdain for putting on magic shows for James and Amber's birthday, Wormwood caws remorsefully, understanding his master's pain. Later on in "The Enchanted Feast", Wormwood breaks his unplanned vow of silence and begins bantering with Clover, becoming rivals. His sarcasm and dry sense of humor really come into light. While he may not adore her, Wormwood is beginning to tolerate Sofia. He's even done her a couple of favors in order to help her keep her amulet safe. However, in "When You Wish Upon a Well", he reveals that he still wants to get Sofia's Amulet for Cedric. In "Cedric Be Good", he helped his master switch out the Amulet with a fake so Cedric could attempt to pluck powers from the gem. Later, he distracted Sofia's animal friends to prevent them from alerting her to the switch. To his surprise, he actually enjoyed spending some time with the others but went back to his normal nature once Sofia found out her amulet wasn't working. He tried to warn Cedric but gave up after remembering that no matter how much he squawks, Cedric can't understand him. In "Hexley Hall", Wormwood gains human speech after Cedric accidentally drops a Speaking Potion on him and now talks more often in the show. In "In Cedric We Trust", Wormwood isn't happy about Cedric turning over a new leaf. He betrays Cedric by telling him that he cannot work with a master who is no longer evil and abandons him for Prisma. In the finale "Forever Royal", he joins Prisma and Twitch to open the locket of Vor. When they seemed to fail, Vor appeared and took control of Prisma. Wormwood was initially shocked by this turn of events but was quickly eager to work for Vor. Eventually, Wormwood met his defeat when his former master Cedric used his wand to make a birdcage magically appear and lock the traitorous raven inside. Gallery Trivia *Inspiration for Wormwood was derived from Maleficent's Raven, Diablo. *His name, "Wormwood" could come from a plant used in medicine, or it could come from an angel or star mentioned in the New Testament. *Wormwood likes to win at games, but is briefly seen cheating in checkers in "Princess Butterfly". Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Villains